fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Butler (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Butler is mysterious entity, which has appear along side as Darkness butler and serving him while Darkness maked his own rampage around Allverse. Rumours told that Darkness founded this butler from one planet and taked him along side because of his personality. Butler or what this entity calls himself didn`t get scared or showed any emotion as Darkness meet him. This triggered Darkness instrest, what this entity really is and Darkness taked him with to conquer Allverse. From those days this days butler stays Darkness side and served him. After Darkness was lock up and paradox has happened Butler was left free to roam Allverse. Butler decides to do his own plan for conquer everything and sets plan to achieve it. Story Blogs Begining Saga: What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '|' ``Tree god incident in Allverse '| 'Father and Son had little talk '| 'How thou has fallen down '' '' | Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall | ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission'' Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Civil war at planet Jub Jub | ' ''Negations heated up, reason black entity '''Trapped and Separated Saga: Clash of five armies Saga: Recap for seven years '| ' Lurking Darkness | ''' ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! '''Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: Paradox, wut the fu..... Armageddon Saga: ''' ''Dalemens secret weapon and Butler ''| ' ''Butler in hell? | ' ''Mysterious being slips from void '''Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one Maid, multiversal chaos: Butler and maid in heaven |''' Heaven in chaos '''Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Butler has the Lamp Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Butler appears as elderly man with black suit. He has white hair and beard with mustache. He has blue eyes, but his rigth eye is completely black, it looks like hollow and won`t have eye at all. Some victims who where stared Butler too long, had told seen horrors beyond their comprehending and are left traumatized crying in fetus positions in corner. He don`t speak much and is many times and instances seen to do basic house works. He has howewer cunning mind and he has always plan, even it looked he is losing situtation. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Name: '''Butler, creature from beyond, The Great Archbishop of ``Flowering Garden`` '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Unknow, looks male '''Age: '''Unknow '''Classification: '''Creature from beyond, living anomaly '''Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: '''Allverse '''Weight: '''75 kg '''Height: '''180 cm '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Blue left eye, black rigth eye '''Hair Color: '''White '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: '''Alive '''Family: *'Creator/Father: Meyers' *'Little Sister: Luna' Affiliation: Flowering Garden, Flowering Garden, Tree God Previous Affiliation: Darkness Themes: Butler stare, your horror`s come true theme Butler theme/All shall bow down! Butler put his plan to motion and fools everyone! Michael, Samael, Marth, Kain and Lilim versus Butler/Feel despair! Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 10-B Powers and abilities: ' Immortality (Type 1, 6 and 8), Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Godly, Lucifers existence erasure didn`t work against Butler and even whole Allverse has destroyed Butler remained active), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1, Material Nonexistence), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality (Type 4, Butler exist outside causality flow), Physics Manipulation gives following Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) and Transmutation (can example change his oppnent to stone), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds at multiversal scale), Madness Manipulation (Type 4) and Paralysis via Status Effect Inducement, Conceptual Absorption of willpower from other beings, rendering them mindless followers), Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Cosmic Awareness (with this Butler can look what happen around multiverse), Causality Manipulation, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Butler can travel around Allverse if wanted), BFR (can send his opponent anywhere in Allverse), High Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation, Durability Negation and Power Nullification (Butler can easily negate durability and abilities from beings like Lucifer, rendering them to human level), Violet Plague (Butler can spread spores around to slaves them all), Mind Link (With Luna and Meyers), Life Link with Dad (As long Meyers lives Butler cannot permanently die as Meyers automaticly bring him back to life instantly) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Average Human level, '(Physically Butler is like average human, but his ablities gives him far more superiority over most being in lower multiverse and has been toying beings like Michael, Marth, Kain, Lilim and Samael. His abilities has effect beings like Kiyoko (as bound djinn) and Metatron, but it wears quicly off in few second. He example helped Darkness to lower Metatron`s durability, so latter could use those few second to absorb half Metatron`s powers.) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Human level, Massively FTL+, '(Reaction speed, has blocked attacks from Michael, Marth, Kain, Lilim and Samael at same time with his powers.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Human level, Higher with telekinesis [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Human level, Durability negation, (Gives edge against other beings) [[Durability|'Durability']]: Human level, '(Regeneration howewer makes him harder to kill) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Godlike, '(Can read minds at multiversal scale and manipulate them with no sigh being tired) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Melee, Multiversal+, (with his powers), High Hyperversal, (with teleporting and BFR) 'Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Supergenius, '''(Butler has always back up plan in his pocket and is al least two step ahead his enemies. Only Sonny with help his third and fourth incarnation has manage to fool him and eventyally bring him down.) '''Weaknesses: *As he has normal human durability you could get him by surpise....maybe. *Mind link between Luna and Meyers can be used against him. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Durability negation: '''Butler can negate his enemies durability, lowering them to human level. *'Feel Despair: If you make mistake and take closer look his rigth eye it causes opponent to begin see his/hers worst nighmares. Butler can cause this to his enemies anytime by looking directly his target eyes and it`s trick is that you must flee about 100 km form his precence to cancel the effect. If you don`t you will slowly be eaten your own mind and rendering you ended up fetus position somewhere crying in corner, unable figth anymore. This ability is reallted to Meyers and technically Butler victim see original void of chaos which drives person to madness. *'Living anomaly: '''Butler is strange being with ability escape reality, with this Butler can teleport almost eveywhere even outside Allverse. This also gives him high resistance towards energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation. *'Violet Plague: 'As being same partilally same creature as Cultist and abomination, he can too spread spores around to enslave every living being. *'Parasite way of life: '''Butler can spread spores around and take living being over with them. If needed he can then take control body compelety and make it his new body aka body swap. '''Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Even Butler is connected to Darkness and cult members, his origin is more than he let know... *Butler is currently working as bouncer at Lilith bar/Nigth Club. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tier 10 Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Glass Cannon Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cultists Category:Original Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Sonnys journey Category:Nonexistents Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Fungus Users